


Birthday Bash

by Akira_D_Jane



Category: SKET Dance
Genre: Birthday, Bossun, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Humour, One Shot, Sket Dance - Freeform, himeko, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_D_Jane/pseuds/Akira_D_Jane
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Sket Dance





	Birthday Bash

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sket Dance

The smart phone in his pocket rang. He sighed with irritation in his voice at the sound of the ringtone. It was a song that his twin brother sang for a college concert when he was forced to. His younger sister, in an attempt to embarrass him, set it as his ringtone. And she succeeded in doing just that.

It rang just when he was in college, during class. He declined the call immediately, even though it was from his mother. He could call her back later, and he didn’t want to spend that day in punishment. There was a college event the next week, so he would take the whole week off and go home to spend time with his video games.

The day was very long, and he was at last free when it was over. He went to his room to get all his stuff packed and ready for the next day. He then jumped onto his bed and lay spread-eagled on it with his eyes closed.

He didn’t change a lot in the two years since the formation of the sket dan, in fact, he didn’t change at all. He was still the same blockhead that he was two years ago. He still looked the same, but only got a little taller. He still made that face where his lips puffed up and his cheeks turned red, and his eyes opened beyond their capacity when he was nervous. He was the same, same, Bossun.

He was dreaming of video games, his thoughts wavered, and then before he knew it, it was morning.

He woke at seven thirty. He ate his breakfast slowly, chewing his toasted bread with almost no consideration.

Without remembering his actions, he reached the train station and was seated at a window. The glass was down, and he could see a partial reflection of himself. He started making faces at the glass to amuse himself.

He was absorbed in his occupation and didn’t notice who sat next to him. It was only when his neighbour noticed his amusement and started chuckling at his childishness that he turned around to acknowledge the fellow-passenger.

He realised that he was found out and laughed nervously with a comical expression on his face. There was a little figurine of a robot in Bossun’s knapsack. He started playing with it like a small kid would, but made it seem not-obvious. The passenger next to him pulled out one of his own figurines. Apparently, he too was a fan of the same stuff as Bossun.

The journey elapsed almost as soon as it began. Bossun felt relieved when he stepped out of the station. All familiar places were around him.

He hadn’t told anyone of his arrival that day, so to mask his identity, he put on his afro. There was no one whom he knew very well that he saw on his way home, and that surprised him. He knew his sister would tell everyone of his arrival. She would be too happy to contain it within herself. Bossun knew that she missed him, but he never let her know that he knew, in spite of being a bad actor.

When he reached home, his mother and sister hugged him so tight, his breath escaped his lungs. He returned the gesture. Rumi, his sister sat on the sofa, and crossed her legs.

“Get me a jumbo-sized cream puff, onii-chan.”

“I got  you something else instead.” He replied “This was a differently flavoured puff, which I thought you may like.”

“Thanks. But my cream puff is still waiting for me. Bye the way, why the afro?”

He pulled it off his head and said, “It is to show how cool I am.”

“That doesn’t make you cool in the least bit.”

“That’s enough Rumi. Let’s have dinner. I made hamburgers especially for you, Yusuke.”

“Ooh. Hamburgers! Thank you for the food!”

And he dug right into the food, savouring every bit of the burger, and making sure he couldn’t take any more, before he stopped eating.

He rushed toward his set of video games which beckoned to him. After ten games, he felt sleepy enough to crash into his bed.

He got in bed and dreamed of happy things. The next minute (or at least what felt like that), he was up and about. He had woken up with a start. But his mother and sister were already off.

Akane had left a note on the table for him. He had to make his own breakfast. “Tch.” He said. The ritual of making breakfast for himself every morning was not his cup of tea, and he had to do it again. And of all days, on his birthday!

He looked into the fridge and found a patty remaining from the previous night’s dinner. He heated it and the finished it in one go.

 There was also a bottle of cola in the fridge, which saved him a trip to the vending machine. He pulled out all his favourite manga from a shelf in the bedroom to spend his time.

When he was no longer amused by that, he thought of his video games. He didn’t find his boredom leaving him, even doing that.

The thought that it was his birthday had gotten to him, and he was getting all fidgety and nervous because of that. He hadn’t received any birthday wishes, and was feeling like the world had forgotten him, like any small kid would.

He thought of going out to get some fresh air(and also to meet some friends). He thought of his twin Tsubaki. The relationship between them had greatly improved in two years. They were friendlier than they ever imagined they could be.

Tsubaki was now a little less serious than before; and became more light hearted as well. Bossun got a little serious towards studying, but not at the expense of his enjoyment (at any cost).

 He knew he’d have to meet Tsubaki to wish him, and was looking forward to it too. Just then he received a message, in what seemed like ages. And, speak of the devil! It was Tsubaki.

_Hi._

_Do you know what day it is today?_

Bossun sighed with relief. So even Tsubaki hadn’t got any birthday wishes. He was trying to get one from Bossun.

Bossun didn’t give in. He decided he wouldn’t wish Tsubaki until he was sent a wish from him.

He sent,

_Yeah. Today is the eleventh of November._

_No. There is something more than that. Don’t you know?_

_Yeah. It’s a Monday._

_I don’t mean it in that way._

_Sorry. It doesn’t ring a bell in any other way._

_Not possible. You have to know today’s significance._

_Oh...let me think... nope. I don’t know of it._

_You should know it. Even if it’s not for my sake, at least for yours. And it’s not something you could forget that easily._

He didn’t feel like playing with him for longer, so he sent him a message to let him know he was fooling him (he was denser than even Bossun).

_Happy Birthday Tsubaki._

_Oh! You remembered... thanks. Happy birthday Fujisaki._

_Thanks._

_Are you coming to the school? Everything has already been arranged, from what I’ve heard. Come with Rumi-chan and Akane-san._

_I’m not coming._

_But why?_

He sent Bossun an emoji of a crying cat.

_I’ll see if I can. I have my friends from school to meet as well..._

_They are all invited already, I guess. I couldn’t help it if I wanted to. Unyuu arranged it._

_Oh... I can see where you’re going._

_She’s better than before, but she still spends a lot._

_Okay. I’ll come. If it’s her, I can’t escape._

_I’ll see you then._

_Yeah._

He knew he had to go. Knowing Unyuu, maybe even the whole continent would come to celebrate. He couldn’t wait though, to meet his two best friends in high school- Himeko and Switch.

 He reminded himself to ask Akane and Rumi to help him choose clothes to wear. He was helpless in many ways still, but he had improved in many other ways.

His vocabulary had increased, making him more understandable. He was not as dense as he used to be, but he didn’t understand Himeko’s words until recently.

When he finally realised, he face-palmed, remembering his reply.  He gave much thought to it, and concluded that it must’ve taken her a lot of courage to confess to him. He couldn't gauge her reaction then. Even though she looked calm at that time, he didn’t know if she really felt bad underneath. She treated him like she always used to , but _he_ was very nervous to meet her.

About Switch, he didn’t care. He felt he’d be the same teasing otaku. He remembered the otaku’s strange fascination with shoujo manga and anime that repulsed the taste of normal humans. Momoka had been the voice actor for one of those ‘crappy’ anime series.

Momoka was very famous now, and she was pursuing her career of acting along with studying it. She and Switch were in touch too. He suppressed a laugh remembering the two of them.

It was already evening, and Akane and Rumi hadn’t arrived. They didn’t even pick up his calls. He knew he’d be bombarded with phone calls if he didn’t reach the school soon enough. He sighed. No one would be there to help to help him choose an outfit. He changed into a pair of jeans, a T-shirt and a hoodie. He didn’t even bother checking himself twice before leaving.

 It was a peaceful day, surprisingly without many people on the streets for a Monday evening. He passed by all the people that brought back nostalgic memories to him. After a long time, he reached the familiar building that he spent the three years of his high school life in.

The school was lax about the rules and regulations which made it easier to have the birthday party. Instead of going into the building, Bossun went around it to have a look at the Sket Dan’s clubroom. Surprisingly, the familiar poster of the club hung on the wall. So, the club didn’t discontinue. There were no new recruits for the Sket Dan, so Bossun knew just who started the the new club. It had to be Saaya. He smiled at himself and went into the school.

The doors were open, and a big board was placed inside that blocked the view of almost everything. It said:

_Invitees to ‘you know who’s’ birthday please proceed to the auditorium. Red Horned Caterpillars and Cat Freaks are to head to the Student Council room._

It was definitely Unyuu’s doing (and she took Himeko’s help). Bossun sulked and made his way to the student council room. Just as he was about to slide the doors open, he heard footsteps behind him. He turned to look. It was Tsubaki.

“Happy birthday, Fujisaki.” He said “You arrived earlier than me.”

“Yeah. I had nothing else better to do.”

“Where are Akane-san, and Rumi-chan?”

“I don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know?”

“What I said.”

“No. Why aren’t they here?”

“I couldn’t ask. They didn’t answer my calls.”

“Oh.”

“Let’s go in.”

“Yeah.”

Tsubaki pulled open the door. It was especially because of the black curtains that covered the windows. Bossun reached for the light, but it didn’t work. Suddenly, the door closed behind them.

Bossun shrieked and stood behind Tsubaki, his back touching the wall.

“Stop being a baby Fujisaki. The door might’ve closed due to wind.”

“Yeah, you’re right. But how aren’t you scared?”

“I’m not someone to be scared by such trivial matters.”

Just then, a voice issued from behind the president’s desk. It was eerie and dark in the room already, and there was a strange silence in the air, except for the sound that seemed familiar and spooky. Tsubaki seemed to still be cool-headed, while Bossun sat down  on the floor, hugging his knees and cowering in fear. He didn’t dare make a sound.

“You made a big mistake entering this room, without knowing what you were up against. Fools!” said the voice which made even Tsubaki shiver. But Tsubaki tried to keep calm as he had as image to maintain in front of his twin. Bossun was paralysed with fear and Tsubaki didn’t comfort him. That was what affected Bossun even more.

“Hmm.” Said the voice again. “I’ll be taking your soul for now. It is all the more interesting, as it is your birthday.”

The never-failing Tsubaki couldn’t mask his feelings anymore, and fumbled for the handle of the door. To his amazing luck, it didn’t open. He tried the light switch in desperation, but all was in vain. Not a sound escaped Bossun’s lips in all that time.

The voice laughed. I see you are terrified. Don’t worry, I’ll make it quick, so you won’t even feel it.

Bossun had somehow scrambled to his feet and he felt Tsubaki near him. He held on to Tsubaki to help himself feel better. To Bossun’s surprise, Tsubaki was shivering wildly. He too took support from Bossun. The voice continued “Here’s to your Happy birthday.”

A candle was lit almost instantaneously, revealing a female with a deathly pallour. She was clad in a violet gown, which gave the appearance of a corpse.

Bossun’s and Tsubaki’s hair stood on end. The female was coming towards them with slow steps. Each step she took closer to them brought more terror in them, and they kept walking until their backs were against the wall.

There was no room to escape anymore. The female reached them and stretched out her hand as if to pull their souls that were as good as outside them. However, before her hand could reach them, she diverted it, and in a few microseconds, she pressed a switch.

Bossun and Tsubaki screamed as it was as silent as death and the sound of the switch was a surprise to them. All the lights came on after she uttered these words:

_The power of the occult shall never be lost, let the light that radiates from it brighten your day!_

When they saw her, they realised who it really was. She hadn’t changed, but the candlelight made her look different. It was Yuuki, the occult woman. She was naturally spooky, but this time, she was on a whole new level.

Yuuki wished them a happy birthday again, properly this time (before, she just mentioned it).

They thanked her, and a familiar voice spoke from behind them. Although, the voice wasn’t human. Bossun turned just to see his good friend and clubmate – Switch.

“The supernatural doesn’t exist, just so you know.”

Yuuki replied to it, which set off their usual brawl.

“Why are you speaking with your computer, Switch?” inquired Bossun.

“Oh! Hi Bossun, Tsubaki, happy birthday.”

“Thanks, Switch.”

“Thanks. But you didn’t answer my question.”

“It brings back memories, doesn’t it? My computer, that is.”

“Yes.”

“It was not for you to answer.”

“Oh, okay. So where is everyone?”

“All around you.”

Bossun looked around and saw everyone in the room. “Oh! How didn’t we notice them?”

“Chuu-san’s inventions. It helped us with everything , including scaring the both of you. Though we never expected Tsubaki to be freaked out too. We thought you would start fighting with each other. Oh! don't you want the CD's. We filmed the entire time you were in the room.”

"You wouldn't dare."

"I wouldn't say that."

"Please don't do such a thing, Switch. You're my good friend right?"

"This has no relation with us being friends. It's for comic relief."

"Switch, please don't do this. I'll do anything."

"So sad I'm still not filming. I would love to have that on tape."

Bossun made a puppy face (which didn't actually look like one), and Switch told him that he was just joking.

"Bossun, it wasn't possible to take a video, we were all busy watching it first-hand."

"That eases me... but not that much. You all still did see that."

They looked around, everyone was having a great time. Tsubaki was being teased by the Student council members.

“Saaya’s not here.” said Switch.

“Why not.”

“Over-protective older brother.”

“Oh. Bye the way, who’s running the new Sket Dan?”

"Saaya, it seems.”

“I thought as much.”

“It’s getting late. “

“For what?”

Switch pulled Bossun and Tsubaki to the great cake that overfilled the table. The both of them stood at the cake and cut it, scowling as there was only one knife, and they were to hold it together.

“Smile, at least on your birthday, you two.” Akane said “You can glare off each other’s faces some other time.”

Bossun put on a fake smile, and Tsubaki stood up straight with a serious expression on his face.

When they were done smashing a bit of cake in each other’s faces, they went back talking to everyone.

Bossun was bombarded with his birthday presents. Everything seemed perfect, but it was not. One person was missing. There was Switch, Yuuki, Unyuu, Roman, Akane, Rumi, Captain, Joe Kisaragi (though he was uninvited), Katou Kiri, Bunny, Asahina, Chuu-san and Remi-oneesan. The Onihime, Himeko was missing (and also Tsubaki’s parents).

Bossun felt it was his fault that it was his fault that Himeko didn’t arrive. He thought of paying her a visit, so after the party was over, and they’d eaten a good, hearty dinner, (only Bossun was a little spaced out), he told his mother at the school gate that he’d go visit Himeko.

“Oh! Good, good. We’ll see you back home.”

Bossun didn’t see the chuckle that his mother and sister craftily masked. He walked in the direction of Himeko’s house. When he reached the end of the road, he heard the footsteps of someone. The person seemed to be in a hurry. He continued walking, ignoring the footsteps coming towards him. Suddenly, a familiar voice came from the direction of the footsteps.

“Bossun, Bossun. Sorry I’m late. Happy birthday.” Said the girl who had a strong Kansai accent. She had shoulder length brown hair (apparently, she let her hair grow back in their original colour) and a familiar black band round her neck. She was the girl absent at the party-Himeko.

“Bossun, Bossun. I didn’t know what to get you for your birthday. That’s why I’m late.” She panted, when she finally reached him.

“Does that mean you didn’t get me anything? Thank you for wishing me.”

“Don’t be like that. Well, actually, I had two presents for you.”

“Really?”

“But I’m not giving you one.”

“Why?”

“Because you won’t like it anyway.”

“I promise you I will.”

“I’m not so sure about that. Anyway, here you go.”

“Thanks Himeko, really. I was just kidding before, about the presents. I missed you at the party. But I’m sure I’ll love the presents. Thanks again.” He smiled widely at the girl. She did the same. His expression slowly went grave as he remembered some important things.

“What’s wrong Bossun?”

“Nothing, actually. It’s just that I’ve been thinking about  it.”

“About what?” she interrupted.

He paused for a moment, thinking how she should phrase it.

“you remember the time at the train station, when you came to say goodbye? Well, I wanted to apologise about that.”

She tried to interrupt him again, but he motioned her to let him continue.

“I felt you were nervous at that time about something. I was laughing at that memory because I thought you were nervous to say goodbye. But, I know now that you really meant something else. I’m not good at these things, so I would like to take my own time to get into such things. It doesn’t mean I’m turning you down, it’s just that I don’t know if that’s what I want now. I thought you’d be angry with me, or would change after that, but you didn’t. Thank you for being my friend. You are the only one who truly understands me.”

Then he pulled her into a hug. The poor girl was blushing the whole time, but now, her face was redder than anytime else that anyone had seen it. But she somehow got her act together, and hugged him back. When they pulled away, she said, “Well, I don’t know what to say. You’ve gotten a little smarter where you lacked it before.”

“Hey!”

“Don’t worry. I know you, so I was never angry.”

“And I couldn’t be even if I wanted to.” she thought.

“I’ll walk you home.” Bossun suggested.

“Hmm. Okay!”

Bossun opened his presents the minute he got home. His mother and sister teased him about talking to Himeko, but he didn’t care.

He got chocolates from captain, a collection of self-drawn shoujo manga from Roman, CD’s of his favourite anime from Switch (Switch’s favourites, not Bossun’s) and a grammar book from Tsubaki.

He sighed. A grammar book! He had given Tsubaki a cat themed video game. He thought Tsubaki would give him something fun though...

Rumi and Akane gave him a set of video games, as it seemed to be the only thing he was interested in other than manga. He opened one of Himeko’s present and saw a book of origami.

Himeko loved Bossun’s origami, so he gained confidence in his art. He loved the book, as he felt it was her way of encouraging him, so he picked up the other one, expecting it to be as good the book. To his shock, it was a box of limited edition Pelollipop candies!

He sighed. He now knew why she didn’t want to give him that. He jumped onto his bed. His exhaustion took over him and he went to sleep, dreaming about Pelollipops.

_~Fin._


End file.
